


Green is For Tour Guides

by yourekindof_weird



Series: Avengers/PJO Crossover [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demigod Bucky Barnes, Demigod Clint Barton, Demigod Peter Parker, F/M, Field Trip, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase end up in a new school together, where they meet Peter Parker and his friends. When their science class goes on a field trip to Stark Tower, everyone - demigod, superhero, student and teacher alike- is in for a few surprises. Peter might also discover that his mother isn’t who he thought she was.





	1. Annabeth and Percy / Peter

**Author's Note:**

> All the kids are in 12th grade in this. Pretend that Civil War and Infinity War didn’t happen but Tony still recruited Peter to be an Avenger and Bucky isn’t a brainwashed assassin anymore.

**Percy and Annabeth**

Percy and Annabeth didn’t start their senior year of high school until November. There had been an… event, you could say, at Goode, on the very first day, and so the two of them had had to change schools. Paul hadn’t been able to convince the Principle (or the school board itself) to let them come back. That’s how Percy and Annabeth ended up going to Midtown School of Science and Technology. 

On their first day, a Monday partway through November, their first class was physics. English followed, then lunch. They both had the same schedule, since they both signed up for the same classes and they were both coming into the new school at the same time. After lunch was an art class, then science. The next day their schedule would be different, with calculus and history before lunch, followed by Spanish and gym. 

They arrived in their final class of the day, science, where their teacher introduced himself as Mr. Harrington. They took the last two empty seats, which were beside each other, and their teacher started his lesson. 

Ten minutes before the bell rang to signal the end of the day, the teacher stopped his lesson, and said he had an announcement to make. Not many people were paying attention to him anymore, and were talking softly (or rather loudly) with their friends. 

“I am happy to inform you that all twelfth grade classes are going to be going on a very special field trip,” Mr. Harrington said. That got the classes attention. “Our school has been given special permission to go on a tour of Stark Tower!” 

The class erupted with cheers and loud talking. Everyone was talking excitedly with their friends. 

“What’s that?” Percy asked me.

“Stark Tower?” I questioned, “It’s a really ugly tower in downtown Manhattan. Tony Stark almost sold it, because he was moving the Avengers to a different compound or something.” 

“Almost?”

“I’m not sure what happened,” I said, “Something to do with Spider-Man, I think, but Stark decided to just convert almost everything into labs for Stark Industries.”

They were interrupted by the teacher. “Class! Settle down. Each Senior science class is going on a different day next week. This class will be going on Friday next week, so have your permission slips turned in by next Wednesday,” he explained the details as he handed out the permission slips. 

The class groaned a little, and a few people muttered about how unfair it was that the class had to wait all the way until next Friday, but other than that, everybody seemed excited. Well, other than one boy, who was sitting closer to the front of the class. He had his head in his hands, and Annabeth managed to hear him say “...bad… embarrass me… Rogers,” to his friend. The bell rang before she could mention it to Percy.

Outside the classroom, Annabeth and Percy started walking to their lockers. They were on the complete other side of the school from their science class, unfortunately. They seemed to be following the boy Annabeth noticed earlier and his friend, which meant that their lockers were likely in the same hallway as theirs. By the time they got to their lockers, a lot of people were already gone. Only about ten people were meandering about in the hallway. 

“I like this school,” Annabeth told Percy as they opened their lockers.

“Of course you do, Wise Girl,” he shot back, grinning.

“I can’t believe we’re going to see Stark Tower!”

“I thought you said it was ugly,” Percy said, exchanging books and taking out his homework. 

“On the  _ outside _ . On the inside it’s amazing! All the power is run by an arc reactor and there’s apparently an AI that controls the entire building!” Percy couldn’t help but think his girlfriend was adorable. She looked so happy. 

“Yo, Penis!” Percy and Annabeth turned to their lefts quickly to see a boy that they recognized from their science class walking down the hallway toward a boy on their other side. The boy he was stalking towards was the one that Annabeth had noticed earlier. The one who hadn’t been excited about the field trip. His friend was still with him.

“Go away, Flash,” the friend said.

“Shut up, Ned,” ‘Flash’ said.  _ Seriously _ , thought Percy,  _ Flash? _

“What do you want, Flash?” the boy asked.

“Are you ready for everybody to find out you’re a liar, Parker?”

“What do you mean?” ‘Parker’ asked.

“The field trip,” Flash said, “Now everybody will know that you’re internship is fake.”

Flash was up in Parker’s face, now. Ned looked worried, clutching the books in his hand tightly. Parker, though smaller than Flash, did not look intimidated.

“It’s not fake, Flash,” Parker said in a way that proved he’d repeated those words many times before. 

“Sure, Penis,” Flash said, “And I’m Hawkeye. Listen, Peter, nobody believes you. We all know you’re just saying you have an internship at Stark Industries because you want attention. I would too, if all I had was my aunt and  _ Ned. _ ” 

Peter (Parker) tensed. Percy was angry, because even he could put together what Flash had just said, and shit, that was a low blow. Annabeth didn’t even stop Percy when he stepped in. In fact, she stepped up behind him to back him up.

“Hey! Flash!” Percy shouted. All three boys whipped their heads around to face Percy and Annabeth. “What did you just say to him?”

“Mind your own business, new kid,” Flash shot back. Okay,  _ new kid _ ? What is this, middle school?

“Nah,” Percy said.

“Fine, you wanna know?” Flash asked, “Peter Parker here has been lying about having an internship at Stark Industries since  _ sophomore year _ .”

“If he was faking it for attention, and all he got was harrassed,” Annabeth butted in, “Wouldn’t he, I don’t know,  _ stop  _ lying about it?” 

Flash opened and closed his mouth a few times before storming off in the direction he came. Ned was looking at Percy and Annabeth in shock, and Peter was flushed and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Thanks,” Peter said.

“No problem,” Percy said, “I’m Percy Jackson, by the way.”

“Annabeth Chase,” the stormy eyed girl said.

“I’m Peter,” the boy said, “We have physics and science together, I think.”

“Ned,” the other boy introduced himself.

“Yeah,” Annabeth said, “I recognize the both of you.” 

“Does he bother you often?” Percy asked.

“It’s nothing, really,” Peter said.

“Dude,” Ned said, “He calls you  _ Penis. _ ” 

“It’s really nothing I’m not used to,” Peter said. Ned rolled his eyes. So, another protective friend, then. Annabeth could see her and Percy getting along with these two. 

**Peter**

The next day found Annabeth and Percy sitting with Peter, Ned, and their other friend, MJ, at lunch. MJ was in Percy and Annabeth’s history class the previous day, and she would be in their spanish class today. 

“So, where did you two come from?” Ned asked.

“Goode High School,” Percy answered.

“I had a friend that went there,” MJ said, looking up from the book she was reading, “Rachel Dare.”

Peter noticed Annabeth tense up and Percy sputter at the name.

“Do you know her?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Percy said, “She’s a friend.” MJ just nodded and went back to reading. 

Peter and Ned’s last class of the day was gym, much to their annoyance. Peter didn’t mind, really, but pre-Spider-Man Peter was not the best in gym, so this Peter couldn’t be great, either. The biggest issue was that Flash was in this class, and MJ wasn’t. As it turned out, Annabeth and Percy were in their class, too, which was pretty great. 

They were in the middle of a self-defence unit. The school had even brought in a professional self-defence teacher, instead of having Mr. Wilson teach the class. Peter didn’t really need it, he trained with the Avengers themselves, after all. 

They were told to partner up. Peter and Ned immediately chose each other. Annabeth and Percy also chose each other. The class was apparently going to be practicing blocking with their hands. Easy. 

The instructor went through a few examples before telling the class to practice while she walked around to see how people were doing. Peter helped Ned out, but he couldn’t help but notice Annabeth and Percy in the background. As they went, their practice blocking became a full blown fight. They were smiling, though, and it almost looked like they’d done this before. In fact, it looked like Percy and Annabeth fought like that for fun all the time.

Annabeth threw a punch that Percy easily ducked. He proceeded to kick out at her, but she just twisted around, her fist speeding toward his face. Percy blocked it and struck out at her, but she evaded his punch and hit back. It was graceful and chaotic at the same time. 

“Dude,” Ned said, staring at the two newcomers. The entire class was focused on Percy and Annabeth, actually. Flash was gaping. The instructor was staring at them, eyes wide. The fight ended with Annabeth pinning Percy to the ground, her arm across his neck. He just smiled up at her and pecked her on the lips. She released him and helped him up. 

“Um,” the instructor said, “And that, ladies and gentlemen, was a perfect example of blocking and evading.” 

It was, really. Neither Percy nor Annabeth had been hit, save for at the very end when Annabeth knocked Percy to the ground. Neither of them seemed injured in any way. 

“That was crazy,” Ned said as he and Peter walked to their locker. Percy and Annabeth were just ahead of them, whispering to each other and holding hands.

“Yeah,” Peter said, “I wonder how they learned to fight like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've wanted to do a Field Trip Fic for a while now but I also wanted to do something different. So, I added demigods.


	2. Annabeth and Percy

**Annabeth and Percy**

The Friday of the field trip came quickly. MJ had gone on Wednesday and said that it was great. She was mostly excited because the CEO of the company was a woman, which was something that Annabeth was excited about too. 

On the bus, Annabeth and Percy sat in the seat beside Peter and Ned. Unfortunately, Flash wouldn’t leave Peter alone. 

“You ready to be humiliated, Penis?” Flash taunted. Peter was doing a pretty good job of ignoring Flash, Percy noticed. 

“Lay off him,  _ Eugene _ ,” Percy defended. He’d found out the guys real name when the substitute science teacher had called it out. The sub was there because Mr. Harrington had to be with his other classes at the tower the whole week. 

“Oh, the knew guys  _ actually  _ believe you,” Flash laughed, “Trust me, Jackson, by the end of this trip, you won’t speak to Peter ever again.”

Annabeth sent Flash such a strong glare that he gulped and sat back down. By that time, the bus was pulling up to the Tower. The class was looking up at it in awe. Well, everybody but Peter. Percy and Annabeth figured that made sense, if he was an intern there. 

The class piled into the lobby, where they were met by a happy and excited tour guide. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Harrington,” he said, then turned to the class, “My name is Louis and I’ll be your tour guide today. Your teacher and I are going to hand out your visitors badges. Then, we’ll go through the security checkpoint. No food are drinks, other than bottled water, are permitted past security, so I recommend confiscating them now.” A few kids got rid of some soda and gatorade while Mr. Harrington and Louis handed out the badges. By the end of it, Annabeth noticed that Peter hadn’t gotten one. Mr. Harrington had noticed, too. 

“Louis, sir, it seems that one of the students doesn’t have a badge,” their teacher said, indicating to Louis who he was talking about. The tour guide frowned and checked his pockets. When Louis caught sight of Peter, however, his frown turned into a grin.

“Peter! You didn’t tell us you were coming in for a tour today! You’ve got your own badge on you, right?” Louis exclaimed excitedly. Percy smirked when he saw Flash’s face, which was frozen in surprise. Unfortunately, Flash’s face soured into a scowl. 

“Yeah, sorry, Lou!” Peter said, pulling his badge out. It was red, unlike the green that Louis had and the plain white that the rest of the class had. Peter looked a little nervous as he pulled the lanyard around his neck, the badge resting against his chest. 

As they lined up to go through the security checkpoint, Annabeth looked around in awe. A mechanical voice welcomed each person through as they scanned their badge. Soon, it was only Peter on the other side. He hesitated for a moment before scanning his badge. When the mechanical voice greeted him, it was different. It sounded like the same voice, just… softer. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Parker. Boss has been informed of your arrival,” the voice said.

Peter froze. “What!” he squawked, “FRIDAY!”

“He requested that I tell him when you entered the building,” FRIDAY said. Peter sighed, running a hand down his face. He walked over to Ned, and the group was about to move to the elevators, but a girl’s hand shot up.

“Why’s your badge different?” the girl asked when Louis called upon her.

“Oh,” Louis said, “The badges are for different clearance levels. White is for visitors,” he motioned to the classes’ badges, “Yellow is for business partners, orange is for interns, green is usually for general scientists, but tour guides get green so we can show you all the cool labs, and blue is for head scientists and personal assistants.”

“What’s red for?” Flash taunted.

“Hm? Red?” Louis said, “The Avengers, Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts have red badges,” the class glanced over at Peter. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Now, moving on, let’s go up to the labs.”

The elevator was big enough that the class only had to go up in two groups. The first group went up, Flash included, which gave time for Annabeth and Percy to talk to Peter.

“Is that why you were so nervous about coming on this trip?” Annabeth whispered to Peter, accidentally startling him.

“Wha? Oh, the red,” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Percy said, “That’s a pretty high clearance level.”

“Uh, well,” Peter stuttered, “I work closely with Mr. Stark. Yeah. That’s why I was nervous. Cause, ya know, people talk.”

The elevator came moments later, and Peter and Ned ended up on the other side of the elevator than Annabeth and Percy. 

“Peter having a red badge is suspicious to you, too, right?” Annabeth asked Percy.

“Not really,” Percy said, “He said he works with Tony Stark himself.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said, “But Louis said that  _ blue  _ was for personal assistants.”

“Oh,” Percy said, “What are you thinking, then?”

“Maybe he knows the Avengers more than he’s letting on,” Annabeth said, “I mean, I heard MJ complaining about him missing decathlon all the time, and he said he has an internship here, which is only an orange badge, but he has red.”

“Decathlon is such a horrible word for somebody with dyslexia,” Percy muttered. Before Annabeth could finish what she was trying to explain, the elevator doors opened. 

“Alright everybody, if you could just follow me,” Louis said once everybody was off the elevator, “I’m going to show you some of the labs that the interns use most often.” 

The class followed Louis as he walked along. On either side of the class were a bunch of college-age interns, working on different projects, alone and together. 

The class went up to the next floor, where more scientists were doing science things. Percy wasn’t all that interested. Annabeth, on the other hand, was listening to every word that Louis uttered. The went up to see a few more floors before it was lunch.

The cafeteria wasn’t all that crowded, but that was because it was the one specifically for tour groups, according to Louis. Each colour level had their own cafeterias. Yes, plural. 

The menu that was hanging above the counter was unintelligible to Percy and Annabeth. Their teachers knew they were dyslexic, but Mr. Harrington was scolding a student who had touched something he wasn’t supposed to, so he couldn’t read it for them. 

“I can read it for you,” Peter had come up behind them. It looked like Ned was saving them a table. 

“Thanks, Peter,” Percy said. 

Eventually they made it to their table, and Ned his own own food. 

“This place is amazing,” Annabeth gushed. She had a huge smile on her face, which made Percy want to kiss her (doesn’t he always?). 

“Yeah it is!” Ned had arrived again, setting his tray down a little roughly in his excitement. The excitement at the table was quickly extinguished when Flash waltzed over from his table.

“So, Penis, who’d you pay to get  _ that _ ?” Flash pointed to the badge Peter had around his neck. 

“He had to pay me,” Flash actually jumped at the voice behind him. Neither Percy nor Annabeth had even noticed somebody come up behind Flash, despite facing in that very direction. 

Flash turned around to face the source of the voice slowly. He had to look up quite a bit, as the man standing before him was (very) tall. Flash gaped. Annabeth choked on her sandwich. Percy raised a questioning eyebrow toward her. Peter looked like he wanted to curl up in a ball and die and Ned was fanboying. James Buchanan Barnes,  _ The Winter Soldier,  _ was standing over Flash. Of course, Percy didn’t recognize him, at least, not the same way that Annabeth did. 

“H-He did?” Flash asked, sounding a little nervous. Bucky Barnes was a little terrifying. Well, his death glare was, at least. By now, the entire class, the teacher, and Louis the tour guide were staring at them. 

Then, Bucky actually  _ laughed _ . It wasn’t loud or crazy, but it was there. 

“No! Of course not,” Bucky said, “Why would I even need to get paid in the first place?” 

“S-so, he didn’t pay someone?” Flash stuttered. 

“Ah, no, actually,” Bucky said, “Peter hasn’t paid anybody. In fact, he’s the one who should be getting paid.”

Peter sputtered. “ _ What?”  _

“Yeah. Stark’s been talking about it, since you work so often.”

“Dude!” Ned exclaimed. Peter put his head in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Pen-Peter knows Tony Stark?” Flash asked. Bucky gave him an  _ are you stupid?  _ look. Flash gulped.

“Yeah,” was all Bucky said, then, “I gotta go. I’ve got cupcakes in the oven and I told  _ Clint,  _ of all people, to keep an eye on them.” 

Peter’s head shot up. “Cupcakes?” He sounded excited. 

“Yep. Your favourite, mint chocolate chip,” Bucky said. Peter made a disgusted face, and Bucky laughed. “Kidding, they’re just chocolate.” 

And then he was spinning on his heel and walking away like this wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened to Annabeth this week. It wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened to Percy, though. He’d been attacked by a cyclops three days ago. 

This interaction  _ had  _ proved Annabeth right. Peter was involved with Stark Industries  _ way  _ more than he was letting on. It also explained his high clearance level. He knew the Avengers. Of course, there was only proof of him knowing Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark, but they were a team. It wouldn’t be surprising if Peter knew the rest of them. 

After lunch, everyone was gathered near the elevators when gasps ran through the crowd. It took Percy a second to notice, but when he did, he gaped. He’d learned about Steve Rogers in school, and now here he was, standing in front of the class, alive. 

“Annabeth,” Percy muttered, “Isn’t he supposed to be dead?” Annabeth gave him a look, but it soon turned into an sigh.

“I guess I can’t blame you, since you were in Alaska or something when it happened, but Steve Rogers survived by getting frozen in ice. He was found and, for lack of better words, thawed out.”

And then, to the surprise of much of the class, Steve only started talking when he found Peter’s head in the crowd. 

“Peter!” Captain America said. Percy wanted to bet that Flash’s mouth would stay permanently gaping. 

“H-hey Ste-Mr.-Capt- Hello Mr. Captain Rogers, sir,” Peter managed to get out. 

“Hey, Pete,” Steve said, “I just wanted to apologize for Bucky. Pepper told us not to bother you. I was hoping to catch you alone, but there was an incident with Clint and something about cupcakes that I had to deal with.” 

“Uh…” Peter said smartly, “Right, thanks.” 

With that, Steve smiled warmly at Peter before walking back in the direction he came. 

“I can’t believe Captain America is alive,” Percy whispered to Annabeth, “And why did you make that face when you saw that metal arm guy?”

“James Barnes?” Annabeth questioned. The first part of the class was going up the elevator, giving Annabeth and Percy time to talk while they waited.

“Wait, Steve Rogers’ best friend is alive too? I thought Sergeant Barnes died before the plane crash.”

“Yes, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said, “He actually got abducted by Hydra and brainwashed into being an evil assassin.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No. He’s fine now, though.”

“Oh,” Percy said, “But why’d you make that face?”

“He’s sort of a demigod legend,” Annabeth said. Before she could elaborate, the elevator came, and they were ushered inside. 

“He’s a child of Hades,” Annabeth whispered to Percy when the were in the elevator. Percy gasped. “He fought with the children of Zeus and Poseidon, against his brothers and sisters in World War Two.” 

“Oh my god, Nico has a brother,” Percy said, “I wonder if he knows. You  _ did _ say that Barnes was a legend.” 

“I’m not sure if he knows. We’ll have to ask him.” 

“I’m definitely IM’ing him tonight.” 


	3. Peter / Annabeth and Percy

**Peter**

Peter sighed as the class toured around another lab. Now that they were higher up, scientists and interns were recognizing him, waving and saying hello. Flash was glaring at him, but after the whole cafeteria thing, he’d stopped bothering him. 

Despite being recognized, he was having a good time. He loved seeing Ned so excited. And his new friend, Annabeth, kept looking around in awe, not just at the experiments, but also at the building itself. 

Maybe that’s why something bad had to happen. They had made their way up the elevator again, and were now on a floor that had a sort of ‘Avengers Museum.’ It was really cool. It had some of the Avengers’ older suits and broken weapons. It even had Peter’s old Spider-Man suit and the web shooters he’d used when he’d battled Toomes, which Ned was excited about.  

“I  _ used  _ one of those, Peter!” 

Peter noticed Annabeth explaining the Avengers to Percy like he had never heard of them before, or had and just didn’t know all that much. It was then that everything went wrong.

First, a blaring alarm went off. It was different than the fire alarm (which had also gone off before when Peter was in the Tower), and it quieted down when FRIDAY started to speak. It sounded more like a recorded message than if FRIDAY were actually speaking to them. 

“Stark Tower is in lockdown. Do not move from where you are unless instructed otherwise,” FRIDAY said. Students began panicking. Peter checked his phone, but he didn’t have any messages from the Avengers. Great. 

“Midtown High!” Louis yelled over everyone. The class quieted down, listening to Louis as he spoke. “Please, everybody, remain calm. If we were in immediate danger, FRIDAY would instruct us to move somewhere else.”

“Peter! What’s happening?” Ned whispered.

“I don’t know man,” Peter said, checking his phone again, “Nobody’s told me anything yet.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy and Annabeth whispering to each other quickly. They were the only ones, other than Peter, who looked panicked in a different sense. It wasn’t an ‘oh god we’re going to die’ look, but more of a ‘how do we stop everyone else from dying?’ panic. Peter recognized it because that’s exactly what was going through his own mind. 

There was knocking on one of the windows (the whole floor was windows), which caused a few students to scream. People calmed again when they noticed who it was.  _ Tony Stark  _ in his  _ Iron Man  _ suit was flying outside the window.

“Peter?” Tony said through the window. His mechanical Iron Man voice made it easy to hear him through the window. Peter suspected that he’d turned the ‘volume’ up so it would be even easier to hear.

Peter made his way to the front of the crowd so Tony could see him. “What’s happening?” he asked his mentor. 

Peter knew that everyone was looking at him. He could  _ feel  _ Flash’s glare. 

“Can’t hear you, kid,” Tony said. Peter repeated his question in ASL. Clint had been teaching the Avengers sign language, just in case something happened to his hearing aids in battle. Peter was by far doing the best of those who didn’t already know ASL when they started. Natasha was already fluent, because she’s Natasha. Steve and Bucky knew a bit, just some important words, since apparently Steve was half-deaf before the serum. 

“Nothing for you to be worried about,” Tony said, “FRIDAY’s going to get you guys up a few floors, alright?” 

Before Peter could respond, the building shook. Tony shouted “gotta go! Giants!” before flying away. 

“Everyone, please make your way to the stairwell,” FRIDAY said. The light above the door to the stairwell started to flicker to indicate where it was. The class fumbled their way over. Peter hung back. 

“What are you doing?” Ned asked.

“I’m going to help,” Peter said, “Go without me.” Ned didn’t seem to like that idea, but went anyway. Peter waited until the footsteps of the class got fainter before starting to put on his suit. He was going to go in the opposite direction, down, to help the Avengers. He opened the door to the stairwell again, starting to put on his mask, but stopped short when he saw that two people were still there.

“Peter?” Percy said, surprised. Shit.

“This explains everything,” Annabeth said, “That’s how you know all the Avengers so well, you’re Spider-Man.”

“I, uh,” Peter’ heart was racing. Percy and Annabeth found out his secret identity! “Yeah,” he finally said. It was pretty obvious that he couldn’t hide it. 

“What are you doing?” Percy finally asked.

“Going to help,” Peter responded. What else would he be doing?

“That’s a bad idea,” Annabeth said. 

“What?” Peter asked.

“It’s not safe,” Annabeth said. 

“Exactly, that’s why I’m going to help,” Peter said. Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh.

“No, it’s not safe for  _ you.” _

“Wha? Just… Go up the stairs, please,” Peter said. Peter knew even before they said anything that they were going to refuse. Those two were gonna get themselves killed.

“Mr. Parker, if I may,” FRIDAY’s voice cut into the conversation, “The tower seems to be being attacked by eight Laistrygonian Giants, ancient Greek monsters. Mr. Stark advises you to stay with your class.”

“Shit,” Annabeth said. 

“Where are they?” Peter asked.

“The seventeenth floor,” FRIDAY said. Percy and Annabeth shot down the stairs before Peter could do anything about it. 

Peter pulled his mask over his head and rushed down the stairs after them. It was a long way down, and eventually Peter decided to just jump through the center of the stairwell and use his webs to stop himself when he got to the right floor. That way, he could also stop Percy and Annabeth when they got to the door. 

He stopped himself a little late, and had to go up a flight of stairs, getting there right when Annabeth and Percy did. 

“Stop!” Peter called, but the two were already through the door. Peter huffed and followed. 

The seventeenth floor was a cafeteria, and it was a mess. Tables were broken, food was everywhere. A sink was broken, and the tap was spraying water all over the place. There were even a few fires. There were five Laistry-something-or-other giants, three less than what FRIDAY had told him. 

Clint, who was standing on the cafeteria’s counter, shot three arrows in quick succession. They all embedded themselves in one of the giants, who dissolved into gold dust. Bucky slashed at another with two,  _ was that bronze?  _ knives. He got in a good hit and stabbed the giant through the eye. That giant dissolved into gold dust too. 

However, while Clint and Bucky were doing really well, the others were not. Tony kept shooting one of the giants with his repulsors, but it was like the giant didn’t even feel it. Natasha and Steve were going at another giant, but nothing they were doing was working, either. Bruce was Hulked out, and pummeling the last giant. While the giant was dazed, it hadn’t dissolved, and was still fighting back a little. 

Peter watched as Percy and Annabeth jumped into the fight with Cap and Nat. He heard the Captain say something like “Who are these kids?” Annabeth and Percy fought with extreme skill, like they’d done this before. Percy had somehow materialized a  _ sword _ . Annabeth was using a dagger. Within seconds, the giant had disintegrated too. 

Percy webbed up the giant that Tony was shooting, leaving it unable to defend itself as Clint shot an arrow through its chest. That giant disintegrated, leaving a pile of web in its wake. 

The final giant had managed to throw the Hulk off of himself. Annabeth stabbed him in the back as Bucky threw a knife into his neck. The final giant dissolved into gold dust, and the room went silent. 

“What the hell?” Tony broke the silence. He landed on the ground and stepped out of his suit. The Hulk had shrunk down to Bruce again, who was being given some new clothes by Natasha. 

“Did you  _ all  _ see the giants?” Clint finally asked. There were nods from everyone in the room.

“You can all see through the mist?” Annabeth said, bewildered. 

“The what?” Steve asked.

“You two are demigods!” Bucky said like he was coming to a realization, “That’s why you were looking at me that way when I came to say hi to Peter!” 

“They’re what-now?” Tony asked. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud crash as Clint fell of the counter. Up the archer’s side, there was a large, bloody gash, which must have happened before Peter arrived. 

“We need to get him to the med bay,” Bruce said.

“No! Wait,” Bucky was reaching around in his pockets for something, “Shit.” he said. He looked at Percy and Annabeth, for some reason.

“He’s a..?” Percy asked, getting a nod from Bucky. Annabeth was already digging around in her backpack. She pulled a plastic bag out of her backpack. It had two weird cube things in it. She gave it to Percy, who rushed to Clint’s side.

“He’s not going to be able to eat this,” Percy told his girlfriend, who was still digging through her bag. “He’s completely unconscious.”

Annabeth threw a golden coin at Bucky. “Call Nico di Angelo and tell him to bring Will here,” she said, pointing to where the broken sink was spraying water everywhere, making a rainbow. 

Annabeth pulled a water bottle out of her bag. It wasn’t filled with water though. She rushed over to Clint. Percy propped up Hawkeye’s head, and Annabeth poured some whatever was in that bottle down Clint’s throat. 

While that was happening, the other Avengers were watching as Bucky threw the coin into the rainbow and said something that they couldn’t hear. An image showed up in the mist. There was a boy, with dark hair, dark eyes, wearing an aviator’s jacket. He must be Nico di Angelo. He looked confused. Bucky said something to him, and soon he was waving his hand through the image which disappeared.

A few seconds later, the boy from the image was stepping out of the shadows with a much taller boy. The taller boy was blond, and covered in freckles. He was carrying some medical supplies, and when he caught sight of Annabeth and Percy, he rushed over to them.

“What the hell is going on?” Steve asked. The small, dark haired boy, Nico, stepped forward.

“How much do you know about the Greek Gods?” 

 

**Annabeth and Percy**

Their class had left after the attack. Something had happened with the mist, so it looked like Annabeth and Percy had never even been on the trip in the first place, which was good. Tony Stark convinced the teacher to let Peter stay. He’d apparently called Peter’s aunt, who’d given permission for Peter to stay behind, but who was going to show up at the tower eventually, because she’d wanted to know why he was staying. 

Now, the Avengers had taken Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Will up to a conference room. Clint was looking better already, thanks to Will. He was conscious and sitting up. Nico had told the Avengers about the gods, monsters and demigods. 

“So, you’re saying that you four kids are, what, children of the gods?” Tony asked. 

“Not just them,” Steve said, “Bucky and Clint were able to kill the giants too.” 

“I knew about Clint,” Natasha said, “But not Barnes.”

“I didn’t know that Bucky was a demigod, either,” Clint said. 

“I, uh, I knew,” Bucky said, “About Clint.” 

“What?” Clint asked.

“I’m a son of Hades,” Bucky said, “I can just,  _ tell. _ ”

“Hades?” Clint said, “But, the pa- oh. Right, you’re old.” Bucky scowled at him. 

“So, this is real?” Bruce asked. Percy could understand that it was hard to believe. On the other hand, it made sense why the giants had attacked. Once he and Annabeth had gotten to the tower, there were  _ four  _ demigods there. Plus, there was so much technology surrounding them. It was like a huge monster beacon. Like, ‘hey! We’re over here! Come and eat us!’ 

“Yes,” Annabeth said, “I’m a daughter of Athena. My Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend is a son of Poseidon.” 

“You’re Percy Jackson, aren’t you,” Clint said. Percy nodded. “Ha! Thanks for saving the world and stuff. My dad’s Apollo.” Will looked up, surprised and excited.

“Mine too!” Will said. Clint looked delighted, and even reached over to high five his brother. 

“What about you?” Tony asked, directing the question to Nico, who looked a little nervous. Will wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist and pulled the boy against him. 

“Um, Hades,” Nico finally said. 

“Wait, Hades broke the pact too?” Clint asked.

“Uh, no,” Nico said, “I’m from the 1930s.” 

Steve stood up abruptly, staring at Nico. “That’s where I recognize you from. You and your family were passing through on your way to Nevada or something.” 

“Yeah,” Nico said, “I got lost. You helped me find my sister.” 

“That’s so cool,” Peter said. Annabeth was till upset that she hadn’t realized that Peter was Spider-Man. Now that she knew, it was just so  _ obvious. _

FRIDAY interrupted the conversation. “May Parker is in the elevator and will be here momentarily.” 

Seconds later, the door to the conference room flew open, revealing a worried looking woman, who must be Peter’s aunt May. Her eyes widened as she looked at Peter. The reason why was glaringly obvious. 

A glowing owl was perched on Peter’s shoulder. Annabeth gasped. Peter looked frightened. Tony’s mouth was hanging open.

“You’re my brother,” Annabeth said.  
“I- what?” Peter said.

“You’re a demigod,” May said. Peter’s head snapped up to meet his aunt’s gaze.

“How do you know about demigods?” Tony asked. The owl fluttered away as May made her way into the room. She sat down in an empty chair. 

“Ben,” she said, “Ben was a son of Ares. His mother had a thing with Ares before she met your grandfather and had your father. Richard and Ben were only half brothers because of it.” 

“And I’m,” Peter started, “I’m a son of Athena?” 

“How come we’ve never been attacked by monsters in this tower before?” Clint exclaimed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
